Forever and Always
by come c r a s h into me
Summary: Jaylor, Everything, all the laughs and time spent togather Gone in 25 seconds over the phone... Please read!


**A/N: Ok, yes i am A Jaylor and Smitchie fan, i just wrote this because i feel bad for her, i mean 25 seconds? and i still like Joe and stuff, READ!  
**

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING But thE PLOT!!!_

**Taylors POV:**

I sat on my bed thinking about how life was perfect, the sun was shining and i had the best boyfriend in the whole world, Shane Grey superstar and hillarious, little did i know that was all going to change. My phone rang, i looked at the id Shane 3 "hey!!" i said picking up the phone "hey Taylor!" he answered "look Taylor i enjoyed the time we spent togather and all but i dont think this is going to work out" "wh- what?" i asked my voice breaking. "im sorry, look i gotta go bye!" he hung up i looked at the phone 25 seconds, well thats a record. Ive been dumped before so why does it hurt so bad now. I looked out to see the sun again, but this time all i saw was pouring rain. thats what i felt like, I started reminessing i grabbed the guitar

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye  
and we caught onto something  
I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me _

**We were on our first date and he told me he loved me and i said i love you back, what happend?**

_  
Were you just kidding?  
cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down  
we almost never speak  
I dont feel welcome anymore  
baby what happened, please tell me?_

_Cause one second it was perfect, now youre halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always  
oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line?  
Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide  
like a scared little boy  
I looked into you in the eyes  
thought I knew you for a minute, now Im not so sure _

**I thought i knew everything about him i tought we had SO much in common apparently not.  
**

_so heres everything coming down to nothing  
heres to silence that cuts me to the core _**He was so quiet...**  
_where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I dont anymore _

**"im sorry Taylor my company and the press say its best if we dont go out any more" **

**ok i agreed i tought he was worth that...**  
_  
And I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when he said forever and always  
oh, and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didnt mean it baby, I dont think so_

_Back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything  
Back up, baby, back up  
did you forget everything _

**How could he forget the laughs, the picnics, the concerts?**  
_  
Cause it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always _

**He held my hands and said forever and always he said he ment it and everything else, no no he didnt mean it**  
_  
Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasnt called  
and then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all  
and you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_and it rains in your bedroom  
everything is wrong  
it rains when youre here and it rains when youre gone  
cause I was there when you said forever and always  
you didnt mean it baby, you said forever and always yeah _

**Forever & Always? i dont think so**

My vision blurred i tought he was my Knight in shinning armor apperently not.

**One Week Later at the AMAS**

"Taylor why dont you perform Fiffteen" said my manager "um would you mind if i performed White Horse, im really feeling it now" "sure, well set up candels"I got ready to preform in front of **him**. I didnt want to look pretty, i didnt want to look hurt but i was feeling so sad i was scared people could already see it. I knew id break down if i performed Forever and Always here. it was time I began to sing

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl, _**I can**t **belive i tought i had it all**  
_ I should have known, I should have known that_

_[Chorus]  
I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale _**Who was i kidding?**  
_ I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around _

**I stole a look at Shane then looked up to keep the tears from falling.**  
_  
Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
My mistake I didn't know  
To be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand_ **I looked at him again he wasnt looking at me, but texting some one on his phone**  
_I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know that_

_[Chorus]  
I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well _**I felt myself breaking down**  
_ This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now _**Its his fault he will never get me back**  
_  
Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now_**I looked at him he stared back with no emotion in his eyes**

I finished and looked at the people cheering for me i dont need him, ill find someone really great one day and so will he.

**A/N: so did u like it Huh? huh? REVEIW!!!!! pleasee!!! OH and the whole white horse thing is real its on Youtube, here**

.com/watch?v=i8WTDO6KWT8

**copy and paste all that stuff happpened!!! well except for Shanes facial expressions:)  
**


End file.
